Josh is Awkward, but so is Drinking Blood
by Quixotic Cervantes
Summary: You'd think that after a couple hundred years Aidan would be able to tell when someone likes him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this...or _iCarly_...or _Outsourced_**

* * *

"So, did you see that new NOVA special on the Ebola virus?"

Aidan looked up from his clipboard; he stared straight ahead while trying to figure out if Josh had _actually_ just asked him that.

He turned and looked at his roommate, his raised eyebrow the only indication he'd heard the question. Josh, as usual, had a tight smile and wide, almost hopeful, eyes.

Josh's smile dropped, managing to make it look even more pitiful. He shifted and shrugged his shoulder before clearing his throat.

"'Cause, you know, it's a lot about…blood…and stuff." He dropped his gaze down to his supply cart, "I'm just gonna go…yeah."

Really, Aidan should have figured it out; but then, Josh was always referencing things Aidan would never _dream_ of discussing in public- let alone a hospital.

Later that night, Josh was haunting the kitchen- _Aidan that's really poor taste don't you think? You do live with a ghost-_ and it was kind of disturbing him. Josh hadn't eaten anything all night, and if there was one thing Josh did really well, it was eating.

He went in the kitchen to find Joshstaring morosely at a coupon to a new restaurant. Honestly, he looked like a kicked puppy. _Fitting _

"Josh?"

The other man jumped and spun around, eyes wild and a flush quickly taking over his face.

"Aidan…hey."

"You feeling okay, Josh? You've been acting kind of weird lately. Well…weirder." He strides over and plucks the paper from a sputtering Josh's hand.

"Ooh, dinner for two special, eh? This what has you so spacey lately?" He leered at the shorter man, thoroughly enjoying the frantic way his gaze was shifting.

Shifting everywhere except for on Aidan. _Oh, Josh, you are so busted._

"Dude, are you seriously trying to go on a date? Do you even _remember_ the last time you tried to ask a woman out? I think it ended with you saying 'We'll end up in sex' and her threatening you." He placed the coupon on the table and left the kitchen laughing.

Josh just stared pitifully after him.

The next day, Josh disappeared as soon as they got to the hospital. Aidan tried not to feel disappointed that they wouldn't have their normal morning-coffee banter. Hey, just because he'd been dead for two hundred years didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a good caffeine fix now and again, right?

Aidan was just about to head off on his rounds, completely coffee-free, when a cranberry muffin and black coffee were thrust in his face.

And his roommate was holding them, vaguely looking like he was on the verge of barfing.

Josh had, apparently, ditched him to bring him breakfast. _How did he know I liked cranberries? _Instead of questioning, he simply grabbed both and nodded. Josh smiled before gulping down his own coffee.

Unfortunately, the coffee was still scalding hot. Josh's face dropped and he spit the drink back into its cup before letting out a squeaky "Hot."

Aidan chuckled before sipping his own coffee. "Real nice, Josh."

It was a week later that Aidan couldn't take it anymore. Josh was jumpy, even more OCD than usual, and it was still two weeks until the full moon.

He was about to corner him but found him putting _flowers_ in a vase and cooking. He sighed, and hid just beyond the doorway.

Aidan felt bad for the guy, he might have managed to make a few friends and hold down a job, but ultimately he was still alone- or at least lonely.

At least Aidan could get action whenever he wanted- he wasn't a nerd (except that he _did_ really enjoy Discovery channel's Shark Week; but, come on, _sharks!_).

Smirking, he walked away. He had a few female contacts in his phone he was ready to call.

Later that night, Josh sat facing him on the couch, and started babbling on about some new movie about Roman history.

Aidan listened for all of thirty seconds before he knew it needed to stop. "Dude, not cool, we have girls coming over; so put your nerd away for a few hours and just…act smooth."

He looked at Josh- who was just glowing with his abject look- and smirked. "Don't worry; I'm sure one of them will like you."

Josh withdrew his arm from the back of the couch, hand barely brushing Aidan's shoulder. Suddenly, he shot up, muttering something about "cleaning up" before making a hasty retreat upstairs.

Aidan snorted; Josh really was as adorably awkward as a fifteen-year-old boy.

The girls came and left; leaving Aidan one less contact for dates and Josh even more pathetic than before. They sat in silence, Aidan at some point turning on the television and finding a halfway-decent show on.

It was about half an hour later when Josh broke out singing along with a commercial- some stupid thing about sour cream– his head was bobbing along with the beat and he had a huge smile on his face.

Aidan stared at him until he finished his "moment" and noticed that he was being watched. He cleared his throat and looked back at the TV.

"I get excited when I know all the words…"

Aidan couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. He reached up and ruffled Josh's hair, his hand sliding around his shoulder. He just shook his head and became absorbed in late-night programming once more.

He never noticed Josh's face turn bright red.

Two more weeks of what Aidan had dubbed "Weird Josh" kept going. It was finally time for the full moon again, and Josh was spending the night out in the woods.

For once, he and Aidan had a day off together; so they (Josh) cleaned the house and Josh did laundry while Aidan picked out a good dinner- apparently Ray knew a thing or two and eating a big meal before turning helped the wolf be more relaxed.

Aidan sat there while Josh ate and tried to make conversation; which was weird, it's not like they'd ever had trouble speaking to each other before. (Except that one time when they met and it was supremely uncomfortable.)

Halfway through his beef and broccoli, Josh dropped his fork on his plate and pushed his chair back. He got up and went to the living room without a word.

And without clearing his plate- which is why Aidan followed immediately after. An untidy Josh called for some serious concern.

"Josh? You need me to drop you off early?"

Josh turned around, eyes flashing with something Aidan could only call "The Wolf." Caught off guard, he had no time to react when Josh was suddenly right in front of him.

Or rather, Josh was on top of him with his tongue trying its best to get down his throat.

Aidan had to use some real strength to push his friend off, doing his best not to hurt him at the same time. He called Josh's name a few times before recognition dawned in his eyes.

Josh looked mortified before running out the front door, leaving Aidan standing dumbstruck in the hallway.

He knew Josh would be fine; he'd go to the woods and change. He wasn't vulnerable and in need of protection- not tonight.

Aidan, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what was going on. He went into the kitchen and cleaned up dinner, labeling and putting the left-overs away.

Then he sat in the living room. He passed the evening pondering what happened. Josh had kissed him. (Well, Josh's wolf at the very least.)

He meditated on the last couple of months, dissecting each detail of their interactions. By dawn, he finally came to the decision that Josh was an idiot; adorable, but still an idiot.

Of course, he was pretty obtuse- Josh had been about as subtle as a jackhammer on drywall.

He glanced out the window, he couldn't see the sun- too many buildings- but the sky definitely had the daybreak haze in it.

Grabbing Josh's overnight bag, he left to pick up his wolf.

He found Josh sitting dejectedly on a bench. It was still too early for even the joggers, so his naked state didn't really matter.

He dropped the bag down next to him and moved to sit on the bench. Josh fumbled with the zipper before hurriedly pulling on his jeans and shirt.

Aidan then handed him a McDonald's breakfast sandwich (or five), which Josh devoured.

They sat in silence, both of them watching as park traffic picked up, neither wanting to address…anything, really.

Then Josh decided it was too awkward- even for them. "I'm sorry, Aidan."

Aidan turned his head and saw the self-loathing brewing under the surface. Josh placed his head in his hands and stayed like that.

"Josh, I get it, man, I do."

Josh stood and faced him. "You don't get it! That wasn't 'The Wolf' last night, Aidan!"

The blood drained from his face, leaving him pale as Josh realized the implication of what he just, effectively, said. He trembled and started speaking a hundred miles a minute about how he was sorry and would move out and try to switch his shifts and he completely understands if Aidan didn't want to see him again.

Aidan just let him keep going, talkative nervous Josh was usually amusing. But he really needed to let Josh word-vomit until there weren't any more words for _him_ to say.

When Josh was done, he stopped his frantic pacing and hand gestures and just stood there, breathing heavily.

Aidan raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?"

Josh's shoulders slumped as the rest of him deflated. He nodded and Aidan could see he was actually worried about this.

He stood and met Josh's eyes, "Do you really think I'd have showed up this morning if I was upset? I had a lot of time to think about what happened last night. I gotta tell you, man, you're not a bad kisser for someone with terrible dog breath."

He saw Josh's hand twitch in a motion he was sure was going to be checking his breath and smiled. He reached out and grabbed Josh's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Your way of getting my attention was pretty awkward, but so is my little habit of eating people."

Aidan turned and started walking toward the car, going just fast enough so that Josh had to jog slightly to catch up.

"So you're not mad? We can just ignore it?"

He smirked at the hopeful tone, "No way, Josh. We are definitely not ignoring it- just until you take a shower."

Josh fell behind again and Aidan stopped to look at him. He was smiling again, but without the usual nervous edge.

Aidan smiled back and they continued their journey home.

* * *

AN: So, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
